marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Anya Corazon
"I can say I’m not going to use my powers. I can promise never to do super-heroey things. But, papa, sometimes stupid stuff happens. Idiots pull out guns and... I can’t just stand there and watch bad things go down just because I promised you not to do the things I know how to do." Storia WIP Background Anya Sofia Corazon è una ragazza di dodici anni un po' turbolenta. Dopo aver litigato con un suo compagno a scuola, gli dà appuntamento a Central Park a mezzanotte per regolare i conti. Lì lo scontro finisce male, perché l'altro bulletto ha un coltellino. Vedendola ferita, i bulletti scappano. Peter, di ronda, la trova appena in tempo. Sta però per morire dissanguata, non c'è tempo per la normale trafila ospedaliera: la porta alla Avengers Mansion (giusto lì dietro) e le fa una trasfusione del suo stesso sangue. I poteri mutanti di Anya, portatrice del gene dell'homo insectus, si risvegliano per lo stress e la reazione al sangue mutato di Peter. Probabilmente avrebbe avuto un power set leggermente diverso, ma sempre a base insetto, se tutto questo non fosse successo. In ogni caso una volta ripresa Peter la aiuta a denunciare i bulli e la riporta a casa, con la promessa di tenerla d'occhio. Successivamente verrà affidata allo S.H.I.E.L.D. e avrà Carol Danvers come tutor. Carol Danvers e lo S.H.I.E.L.D. "My father once told me there’s no way to get a good story, to do a good job, without embedding yourself in the dirt. So… for better or worse… I’m your girl." WIP Young Avengers Incontra il team in occasione dell'arrivo di Ms. America dal 10812 e si unisce a loro, anche se continua a lavorare con lo S.H.I.E.L.D. Probabilmente più avanti si stacca dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., ma compie comunque missioni più stealth con i Secret Avengers. Poteri e Abilità Anya è una portatrice del gene dell'homo insectus. I suoi poteri tuttavia sono stati risvegliati prima del tempo e molto probabilmente modificati dalla trasfusione di sangue ricevuta da Spider-Man. Il power set che avrebbe avuto senza questo intervento esterno rimane perciò sconosciuto. Poteri * Super forza/velocità/stamina: questi attributi sono più sviluppati di quelli di un essere umano normale. Probabile cresceranno ulteriormente fino alla fine del suo sviluppo; * Super agilità: la sua agilità e coordinazione e il suo equilibrio sono molto più sviluppati di quelli di un essere umano. Raggiunge facilmente prestazioni molto superiori a quelle dei migliori atleti. Il tessuto connettivo dei suoi tendini, legamenti e articolazioni contiene molte più fibre elastiche di quello umano; * Super riflessi; * Wall-crawling; * Generazione di ragnatele organiche: le produce da ghiandole situate nei polsi e negli avambracci. La produzione dipende dalla sua salute e dalla sua alimentazione. * Carapace: può generare e ritrarre un esoscheletro che funge da armatura. Può controllarne lo spessore, la quantità di corpo che copre e la forma. Al suo massimo spessore è in grado di resistere ai proiettili di armi da fuoco di piccolo calibro. Abilità * Combattente esperta: ha ricevuto addestramento S.H.I.E.L.D. sia per quanto riguarda il combattimento corpo a corpo che quello a mano armata, ma non le piace usare armi. * Shadow Camouflage: è molto abile a nascondersi nelle ombre. Questa abilità è poi aumentata dalla tuta Spider Stealth. * Bilingue: parla inglese e spagnolo. Debolezze *Se ha il carapace addosso, il contatto con l'acqua la rende incapace di respirare ed è costretta a ritrarlo immediatamente. Attrezzatura Equipaggiamento * All'inizio non aveva una vera e propria tuta. Andava semplicemente in giro con un outfit fisso che copriva col carapace quando ne aveva necessità. * Tuta rinforzata: fornita dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., protegge dagli urti. * Spider Stealth Suit: regalata da Spider-Man e creata da lui stesso per le missioni in incognito. Riesce a deviare luci e suoni, rendendola invisibile e inudibile. * Occhialoni gialli a specchio. La fanno sembrare un moscone, ma le piacciono da dio. Armi *Spider bolas: le usava all'inizio, poi ha smesso. Anya jeans.jpeg|Primo look. Anya carapace.jpg|Il carapace. Anya tuta nera.jpeg|La tuta rinforzata dello SHIELD Anya_spider stealth.png|La Spider Stealth Anya_corazone-arana.jpeg|Spider bola Altro Altri Universi * In 10812 è Anya Sofia Watson-Stark, adottata da Peter Rogers-Stark e John Watson. * In 12108 ? * In 88108 ? Prestafaccia Seychelle Gabriel è Anya Corazon. Anya3.jpg|Da fuq? Anya 1.png Anya 2.jpeg|Weeeeee Trivia * Sulla Scala Kinsey è un 2'''. * Team '''Botte. * Se fosse un animale sarebbe * Ad Hogwarts sarebbe a Grifondoro. * A Westeros sarebbe una Tully: Family, Duty, Honor. * Secondo la Classificazione Asgardiana sarebbe una Polpetta. * Secondo la Classificazione Suprema è un'Imbecille. Power Grid Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Young Avengers Categoria:S.H.I.E.L.D. Categoria:Secret Avengers